


Let Me Hold Your Hand

by Growing_ivy_inmymind



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Boys In Love, Confusion, Emotional Constipation, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Liz is about to lose it, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsubaki is heaven sent, boys don't know what feelings are, hand holding, idiots to lovers, idk what else to put here, minor soma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growing_ivy_inmymind/pseuds/Growing_ivy_inmymind
Summary: After being tied to Black Star, Death the Kid realizes that he sees the assassin differently than everyone else. He just doesn't know what he feels for him.Liz is about to pull her hair out and Tsubaki is able to push them in the right direction.
Relationships: Black Star/Death the Kid
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Let Me Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Rated teen for cussing
> 
> I am finally contributing to the DeathStar ship like I said I would...
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it, I'm definitely going to be doing more with these two because they're really fun to work with, I just don't know when...

"If you had listened to me, we wouldn't be in this mess." Death the Kid all but growled at the blue haired assassin he was tied to.

"Well, how was I supposed to know they had more coming?" Black Star retorted, pulling and twisting his hands where they were behind his back. This, subsequently, made Kid's ties tighter, it was starting to cut off his circulation.

"By listening to me!" Kid shouted back. He could feel his fingers turning blue and getting colder without the blood flow.

"Shut up!" The woman guarding them shouted into their little cell.

Black Star didn't say anything more, but he kept testing the strength of the rope tying them together. He was, surprisingly, silent for longer than Kid thought he was capable of being. That is until their fingers brushed, something that Kid was trying his best to avoid while Black Star worked the ropes for a few reasons.

"Kid, your fingers are freezing! Why are they so cold?" He whispered, stopping his attempts to free them to wrap his ever warms hands around Kid's.

" _Death_ the Kid? Son of Lord _Death_? The next Shinigami? I'm not technically alive or dead so my hands are always cold." Kid lied. It was partially true, his circulatory system was different than most humans, but Black Star didn't need to know that the main reason was because he was pulling the ropes tighter around his wrists.

"I think I almost got the rope undone, then I'll help you keep them warm while you plan our escape." The assassin let his hands go, and Kid would never admit it, but he missed the warmth they offered. But scowled at that thought and his reaction to what Black Star had said.

He didn't know why he reacted like that, and he wasn't about to think about it. He needed to do what Black Star had suggested and try and figure how they were getting out of there. Kid remembered the exact route of halls they were taken through to get to the cell, so that wasn't the problem. The problem was that they didn't have their weapons and he had no idea how many people were out there waiting for them.

He started focusing to use Soul Perception but that was totally derailed when his hands were once again encased in warmth and Black Stars muttered "there." The assassin shifted so his grip wasn't as awkward before speaking again. "So, Kid, what's the plan?"

"I was trying to see how many people we are going to have to fight but you broke my concentration."

"Oh, sorry." His gravely voice whispered before going quiet once again.

Kid took a deep breath and tried to ignore the warmth of his fingers that somehow added to the warmth in his chest. He need to focus on getting them out of there. He was mostly successful, he managed to get a mostly accurate count on how many were out there.

Through the ever present bond he had with Patty and Liz he could feel them getting slowly closer, but they wouldn't be there by the time Kid and Black Star got out. He assumed that the boy leaning against his back could feel Tsubaki getting nearer as well, which probably meant Soul and Maka were with them as well.

"How many times can you use your soul attack without frying yourself?" Kid asked, keeping his eye on the door.

"Since I started training with Steins magic bowl, I think I have four solid hits. I can try and lessen their power to have more, but at max damage, only four."

"Fine, only use that when there's no other option, understand?" Kid managed to hold back his surprise at Black Stars lack of bluster and ego when he answered. He hardly saw this side of him, it only came out when it was more or less a life and death situation.

"Got it."

"As soon as I break the door down, we'll be swarmed. The girls and Soul are on their way, they should be here by the time we make it to the front entrance. That is, only if we're better fighters than them. If they have any kind of skill, it'll actually be a fight." Kid didn't want to move. Moving meant he'd lose the warmth that Black Star was giving him.

Kid froze at that realization. Why would he want to continue holding his friends hand over getting out of there? He'd think about it later, if he remembered. Right now, Kid needed to focus on getting that door out of the way. The task in and of itself was easy, he had removed much sturdier obstacles, both with and without Liz and Patty, this should be easy, but he couldn't focus on anything that wasn't the warm hands holding his own.

Why was it so hard to focus on anything but that? Before his thoughts could spiral to a point where even Black Star would notice and ask about, he pulled his hands away. He'd need them anyway to get rid of the door.

"Are you ready?" Kid whispered, bringing his hands forward and pointing them at the door.

Black Star nodded and Kid could feel him tensing in anticipation, waiting for action.

The door was gone with much sound and smoke, and as soon as it was, Black Star was knocking out the woman who had been standing guard. Kid didn't see him move, but he was beyond being surprised at the assassins abilities in a fight.

In the end, it was an easy fight. They had knocked out or incapacitated everyone and were waiting outside when Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Maka and Soul rounded the corner. They were sitting on the steps of the building, Black Star back to his babbling blustering self and Kid trying to figure out why all he wanted right now was for Black Star to hold his hands.

It didn't make sense to him.

Back at the manor, Kid went about his usual routine and went to bed early. That's what he told Liz and Patty anyway. He needed to think about things and didn't want them interrupting him.

He hated it when people touched him. They were dirty and never kept their contact symmetrical.

But when Black Star and him were tied together in that cell, the assassin used both of his hands to hold both of Kids. He doubted that Black Star was even doing it consciously, but there was also the matter of him giving Kid the reigns for getting them out of there. Kid knew that there was almost nothing that was beyond Black Stars abilities when he put his mind to it, but even then he always was boasting about how he could do anything. Today he was the total opposite and it was unnerving Kid.

Kid ended up not getting eight hours of sleep and was very tired as he walked up the steps to class.

Surprisingly, Kid made it through the day, only having to suffer through three "dead tired" jokes from Soul before Maka would _Maka-chop_ the scythe in training. 

"Seriously though Kid, did you sleep at all last night?" Liz asked as they made their way home.

"Not that it is any of your business, no I did not." Kid said. They all sat at the dining table and did the homework that was assigned to them that day. All the while, one question circled through his head on repeat. _Why wouldn't holding Black Stars hand bother me?_

He managed to get some sleep that night, not as much as usual but enough to function.

It was Saturday before he made any progress on his confusion towards Black Star. Tsubaki and Black Star were hosting a little get together at their apartment and Kid and Black Star were sent out to get food and drinks and snacks.

Black Star was as loud and obnoxious as he always was. He grabbed too many snacks and not enough real food, which is why Tsubaki had sent Kid with him.

When they checked out there were five bags and Kid was suddenly grateful to not be the only one sent on the errand. Black Star grabbed the three heavier bags, the ones that were filled with the drinks and some of what would become of their dinner, leaving two lighter bags for Kid.

Kid looked at Black Star, silently wondering why. Why wouldn't Black Star just take all the bags, they both knew strength wasn't the problem. Why did he leave two for Kid?

"It would've bugged you and I'm no good at dealing with your breaks." Black Star muttered in the tone he used when he was pouting.

_Oh_. Kid almost laughed at how stupid he was. Because it definitely would have bugged him, though not to the degree of one of his unmanageable melt downs. There were two of them and it was best if they both had a bag in each hand. And seeing as there were five, Kid wouldn't have been able to carry all five and be happy with it. Kid smiled and listened as Black Star started talking again.

When they got back, Tsubaki gave him a smile that knew more than it should have. It puzzled Kid. He didn't understand the meaning behind her smile until as soon as Black Star set his bags on the counter. As soon as his hands were free, he turned and simultaneously took the two from Kids hands and Tsubaki's smile grew wider.

_Oh_. So she knew what was going on then. But that just added another question to Kids growing list. What was going on?

Patty was poking Soul and laughing manically while Soul tried to separate from her. When Kid looked back, he saw Liz whispering something in Tsubaki's ear and Tsubaki smiled and shook her head.

What the hell was going on and why did it seem like he was the only one in the dark?

Maka and Tsubaki made dinner and they all sat around the room when they ate. Black Star was sitting to his left and Liz to his right. Half way through the meal, Liz spoke across all the conversations to Tsubaki who was sitting opposite her. "So at what point can we sit down and spell it out for the knuckle brains?"

Tsubaki smiled again and looked between Kid who wanted to know what the hell they were talking about, and Black Star who was having a staring contest with Patty. "If they don't figure it out by next week end then I guess you can explain it."

"Oh thank fuck. Please, oh gracious Lord Death, please please _please_ let them figure it out or make this week pass quickly." Liz put her hands in the prayer position and spoke looking at the ceiling.

"Come on Liz, it's not that bad." Maka tried to console the weapon.

Liz looked Maka dead in the eye and said "you only get to speak when you move." Then gave Maka's proximity to Soul a very meaningful glare before trying to interfere with the staring contest that was still going on on Kid's other side.

_What the hell is happening?_ Kid wondered as he helped Tsubaki clean the dishes. "Do I even want to know what you and Liz were talking about?"

"Yes. But you'll figure it out soon and it's really none of my business to meddle more than I already have." She gave that knowing smile again and went back to scrubbing the food off one of the pans.

"Why won't you tell me?" Kid asked. He wasn't pestering her into telling him the big secret, he just genuinely wanted to know what was going on around him.

And thankfully Tsubaki could tell the difference. "Because the reason you don't understand it yet is because you're not ready to understand it yet. Emotionally and mentally I mean." She paused, handing him the pan before grabbing another. "Don't ask Liz, she'll just tell you that it was fun to watch you be so confused up until it started torturing her."

"Very well." They finished cleaning in silence and then joined everyone in the living room.

It was nearing midnight when everyone went home.

Before the three of them left, Tsubaki pulled Kid aside one more time. "I know you want to know what's going on, but try not to think too hard on it, okay? You'll understand it when it's time."

Kid nodded once and pulled Liz and Patty away by the arms from where they were about to get into an arm wrestling match with Soul and Black Star. He let them go when he knew they wouldn't go running back to fail at proving the guys wrong.

Kid froze when he finally let the girls go. It wasn't long enough that Patty and Liz noticed, and Kid would deny that he stalled at all, but his steps did falter for a split second.

He was okay with the girls touching him. They were constantly draping themselves over Kid, and even when they just finished a mission and were all sweaty and gross, Kid didn't feel like he needed to scrub his skin raw. Even when they weren't touching his skin, he didn't feel like there were dozens of pins pricking up and down his arms.

That wasn't what made him pause though. He knew why the girls touch didn't trigger him. It was because he was so close to them. He saw them as family and he knew that they would have to beyond recognizable under filth for their touch to bother him.

What made his feet still was how that revelation might be applied to Black Star. Since he was perfectly fine with his family touching him, how did that extend to the assassin? Kid slowly thought about it. He didn't see Black Star as part of his family, not in the way he regarded the twins. He was at ease around the hyperactive meister in a way that was different than when he was around Maka. Being around Black Star made him feel warm inside, and almost at peace. Well, as at peace as Black Stars energy, enthusiasm and recklessness can make one. Maybe peaceful wasn't the right word.

Kid walked through his house blindly. He got ready for bed without thinking about it and somehow managed to fall asleep within a few minutes of lying down.

When Kid woke up, he knew he had a dream that left his heart racing but he couldn't remember any of it. All he knew was that whatever it was that made his heart race, made him feel at ease. He felt rested and ready for the day.

Sunday was a blur of last minute homework assignments and physical training while the girls went off to do whatever it was they did when Kid didn't need them near him. Kid made it to dinner without thinking about Black Star then he was back to his mind running in circles.

"Kid, you're gonna hurt yourself with how hard you're thinking." Liz teased as she reached across the table to steal food off of Patty's plate without the younger sister noticing.

"I thought you'd be happy I'm thinking about this. The sooner I figure it out the sooner your suffering will end." Kid answered when he finished the bite that was in his mouth.

"Oh, so you're thinking about Black Star. Do you want a hint?" The first part was making fun of him, that was obvious. But her question was soft and kind. She was offering him the hint to help Kid figure it out, not just to end her suspense.

"Sure." Kid looked at her with his patented bored stare. He knew that she was showing him rare sisterly kindness, but he doubted that her hint would end up being helpful.

"Stop _thinking_ about it. Try just _feeling_ it. Don't examine everything, just feel and let those feelings sit for a little bit before identifying what they are." She finished with a smile before stealing more food from Patty's plate. She noticed this time and they started eating food only from the others plate while trying to defend their own.

The advise didn't make much sense to Kid, but that was because he was thinking about it. He went to bed that night and tried doing what Liz suggested. He tried to only feel how he felt when he was around Black Star. How he felt when he thought about them holding hands.

It was almost one in the morning and Kid still had no idea what was going on, so he let himself fall asleep and spend the rest of the week figuring it out.

Monday went by like it always does. So did Tuesday. No progress made on either day.

On Wednesday Maka and Soul were about to leave on a mission and Soul draped an arm over Kids shoulder. It was horribly unbalanced and it was starting to make his skin crawl.

"This'll be easy. Watch, we'll be back in time for dinner." Soul bragged, smirking at Maka.

"Oh yeah? Do you think it'll really be that easy?" Black Star taunted, draping one arm over Kids other shoulder, making the contact symmetrical. The tangled ball forming in Kids chest loosened and the compulsion to scratch his skin lessened considerably.

"Come on Soul. We need to go." Maka said, a soft smile forming when she looked at her weapon.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Souls removed his arm and started walking with his meister.

The second Soul's arm left Kids shoulder, so did Black Stars. Only Kid didn't want him to back away. He was grateful to the assassin for balancing out the touch and now that it was gone, Kid missed it.

He wanted it back.

"Tsubaki, can I borrow you for a minute?"

That smile that knew too much came back. "Of course. You guys go on ahead, we'll meet you at the court when we're done."

"Patty wanna play one on one till these losers catch up? Best out of three, loser has to do whatever the winner says for the next three days."

"You're on!" Patty and Black Star ran to the basketball court with Liz trailing behind.

Kid walked with Tsubaki out to the terrace that looked over Death City. Now that the day was over, no one would be out there. "Do I love Black Star?" Kid asked after they had been standing there for a minute. Tsubaki's silence felt encouraging when others might take it in the opposite way.

"You do." She was so patient, it made Kid want to keep talking.

And now that he had figured it out, he needed someone he knew would keep a secret and wouldn't tease him about it yet. "How long have I felt like this?"

"It started when the two of you went to go fine Excalibur."

"That was so long ago. How could I have not noticed any of this earlier?" Kids head was starting to spin. The two of them went to find the holy sword months ago.

"Mostly because you weren't ready to know yet. But also because you've never felt this before so you couldn't tell the difference, and when you could, you didn't understand why you were feeling that way."

Kid leaned heavily on the wall, his knees were starting to go wobbly. He loved Black Star. He's been in love with him for so long. "When did you and the others figure it out?"

"I knew more or less from the beginning, Liz and Patty figured it out when you were on the Black Dragon. Maka figured it out at the party and Liz told Soul not long after." Tsubaki was watching him carefully. She could see his mind racing and he was struggling to wrap his head around it all.

"I need to talk to him."

Tsubaki hummed, she followed behind him as he walked purposefully to the court. When they were in sight of the others she walked ahead. "I'll keep the girls distracted so they don't follow and eavesdrop."

"Thank you, Tsubaki." Kid couldn't imagine what would happen to their group if she wasn't there to keep everyone's heads attached to their bodies. "Black Star, a word."

He watched as the assassin made one last hoop before shouting in victory. Kid stayed at the edge of the little park, he didn't want to give Liz more ammunition than she already had. Once Black Star tossed the ball back to Patty he jogged over to where Kid was waiting.

Black Star babbled on as they walked aimlessly through the streets. Kid listened without interrupting; he liked Black Star's voice. Now that he knew, he had no idea how he hadn't realized it sooner. It was so obvious in hindsight.

"Black Star." Kid said eventually, when the assassin paused to take a breath in. "Why did you put your arm over my shoulder earlier? When Soul and Maka were about to leave for their mission?"

"Because you were uncomfortable." Black Star answered with his simple but infallible logic.

"Thank you. I was. When people touch me, it feels like bugs are crawling all over me. I feel like I need to shower to get that feeling to go away. But when you tough me, I don't feel that." Kid knew he was beating around the bush, but in his defense, it's hard to confess feelings. He took a deep breath in and decided to jump into the deep end. "I really like you, Black Star."

Black Star's face was carefully blank. He stopped walking and when Kid turned around to ask him what was the matter, Black Star grabbed both of his hands and walked backward into the mouth of an alley. The assassin stepped against the wall and moved his hands from the others to frame his face.

"I like you too." He whispered before gently pulling Kid's face forward and kissing him. It was just a simple peck, but it still felt amazing. Black Star rests their foreheads together and smiles, big and blinding. "Man, I've wanted to do that for so long."

"How long?" Kid was scared to ask, but he hoped that it wasn't as long as it had been for him.

"According to Tsubaki, I started liking you when we went looking for Excalibur, but I didn't know until she told me. It was when kid Medusa came to the academy to bargain."

It might have been a little insensitive, but Kid started laughing. They were both so stupid. Kid needed a life and death situation to start thinking about it and Black Star needed to be told outright. "No wonder Liz was being so dramatic about it."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Kid smiled and grabbed Black Stars wrists. "Can I tell the girls we're together now?"

"Sure. But what does-"

"Just pay attention to Liz's reaction, okay?"

This made Black Star laugh. "Alright."

The girls were sitting on the bench at the edge of the court talking. Their conversation stopped when the two approached. Tsubaki smiled at them and Liz looked at them skeptically. She had expected them to either act all mushy-mushy when they came back or two seconds away from running away from each other. They were acting exactly the same as they always were.

"Black Star and I are boyfriends now." Kid said with no preamble.

All eyes turned to Liz when her face went slack. She stood up from the bench and walked to the center of the court. She moved slowly and was soon lying face down. "Fucking _finally_!!!" Liz screamed from the top of her lungs then started crying. She moved back to her knees and started yelling at the two of them. "Do you know how fucking _long_ you two made me suffer? How long I had to keep my mouth shut. You're both so _stupid_."

"Oh, so that's what you meant." Black Star muttered then he started giggling. His laugh was contagious, Kid soon was laughing with him.

Kid grabbed Black Star's hand and laced their fingers together. He was happy that he could do this now. He wasn't going to be staying up past his bed time trying to figure out his feelings anymore...at least not for a long time to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all thought about it :)


End file.
